The Ten Rules
by Queen of Narnia49
Summary: The ten rules that Erza lives her life by... A series of drabbley-thingys. Now including Lucy and Gray. Still in-progress. Please review!
1. Erza

**A/N: **Well…

Here's something I just came up with.

I hope it doesn't totally suck.

Here are the ten rules that Erza lives by.

* * *

_**ERZA'S TEN RULES FOR LIFE:**_

1) No amount of luggage is too much.

2) Nakama do NOT fight. And they most certainly do NOT call each other names based on the shapes of their eyes.

3) Knocking Natsu out while he's being motion-sick on a train is perfectly reasonable.

4) Cat costumes are normal parts of life and are to be enjoyed as frequently as possible.

5) Listen to what I say or face the wrath of Heaven's Wheel.

6) Singing and acting are two of my many talents. You will appreciate them.

7) Insulting Fairy Tail in my presence may result in your imminent death.

8) Saying that my armor is revealing is equivalent to a death wish.

9) Wanting to shower with my male guildmates is perfectly normal.

10) Thou shall not touch my strawberry cake under any circumstances, no matter how dire.

* * *

**A/N: **Me: Well, what did you think?

Erza: *Pulls out large sword*

Me: You could have just said you didn't like it! *Prays and sweats profusely*

Erza: No, not that. You have reminded me that Natsu ate my cake earlier and must die.

Me: Oh… Okay. Phew.

Erza: Thank you for reminding me of this! *Crushes Queen in hug*

Me: Oww… Erza… You're welcome… but… you're… wearing… armor!

Erza: My apologies.

Me: Don't worry about it.

R&R? Or Erza will come after you…

But seriously, please tell me whether it's stupid or not.

I'm also considering continuing with Lucy, Natsu, Elfman, etc. Please tell me what you think about that.

-Queen of Narnia49


	2. Lucy

**A/N**: So here's another one.

Thank you guys who reviewed so much. You have no idea how much it means to me.

Onward we go…

* * *

_**LUCY'S TEN RULES THAT ABSOLUTELY MUST BE FOLLOWED:**_

1) Nobody, and I really mean NOBODY, will read my in-progress novel, without my express permission.

2) You do not strip in my apartment or in my presence and instead, will remain fully clothed, *cough* Gray *cough*.

3) When I come home, there will be nobody in my apartment. Especially in my bed or in my bathtub!

4) I have an enormous amount of sex appeal, no matter what Happy says. This isn't really a rule; more like an absolute fact.

5) Giving up on Fairy Tail is not an option; if this happens, I sic Aquarius on you, and believe me, you don't want that.

6) The Lucy-kick is a completely amazing, effective, and badass finishing move. Fear it.

7) Setting me aflame and throwing me towards an enemy using a voodoo doll is a maneuver that will never, ever be repeated. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, NATSU AND HAPPY?

8) If you are a celestial spirit and I summon you, you will not do any of the following:

- Flirt with me.

- Ogle my body.

- Ask me for punishment.

- Attempt to drown me.

9) You are not allowed to read any letters addressed to my mother in my desk. Those are totally personal.

10) Comments about my breast size are not permitted, except as nice, non-perverted compliments.

* * *

**A/N**: So how did I do with Lucy?

Lucy: Hmmm…

Me: Meaning?

Lucy: Wait a minute… They read my letters?

Me: Umm, yeah. *Scratches head.* In that episode, right after the Phantom arc, when they thought you went back home to your dad.

Lucy: Stupid teammates, always going through my stuff, invading my home… *grumbles incoherently.*

Me: They do have a tendency to do that.

Lucy: Oh well. Are you going to ask them to review or should I?

Me: No, you can go home now. I'll do it.

R&R? Pretty please? Tell me if I portrayed Lucy right (in the rules).

-Queen of Narnia49


	3. Gray

**A/N:** So it's an update!

Thank all of you people who favorited/reviewed/put this drabble series on story alert. You are the awesomest people ever.

Anywho, I've gotten mostly requests in reviews to do Juvia. She will make an appearance next chapter.

Why not this chapter? Cause I'm doing Gray now. Why? I dunno. Go ask someone else. But they won't know either.

But anyway…

ONTO LE CHAPTER!

* * *

_**The Ten Things That Gray Considers Necessary:**_

1) I'm allowed to fight with Natsu whenever I want and about whatever I want.

2) Juvia will stop following me wherever I go. Although it was nice that you were there at the Tower of Heaven, having you as a stalker is nothing short of creepy.

3) In addition, you (Juvia) will never, ever again give make me a lunch with my face in it. It was kind of disgusting to watch Erza eat my face.

4) Ice is totally better than fire. And no Lucy, I'm not being childish.

5) Stripping is perfectly fine as long as you have an emotional backstory to go with it.

6) Natsu, you stupid slanty-eyed bastard, shall never take my underwear again!

7) If Erza ever asks, Natsu and I are best friends and have never fought in our lives.

8) I will never attempt to use Iced Shell again. I have my comrades to live for and dying isn't high on my list of priorities.

9) Shouting out Ice Make every time I attack someone is totally sensible. I mean, it's not like most of the time, the people I'm fighting already know I use Ice Magic.

10) I am NOT a pervert, no matter what Natsu says.

* * *

**A/N:** Queen: So how'd I do?

Gray: … It's okay, I guess.

Queen: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY OKAY?

Gray: … You're almost as scary as Erza.

Queen: *Is extremely flattered* Why thank you! Oh, and Gray?

Gray: Yeah?

Queen: _HOW THE HELL DID YOUR BOXERS END UP IN MY REFRIGERATOR? PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!_

Gray: Shit, how'd that happen? *Runs around trying to find his pants*

Queen: I finally understand why Lucy hates having you people over. Although I haven't interviewed Natsu yet so I don't know the full extent of the situation yet.

Gray: Geez. You're so uptight. I think I'll go back to Lucy's and beat up Natsu.

Queen: NO YOU WON'T GRAY FULLBUSTER! YOU ARE STAYING RIGHT HERE UNTIL I FINISH THIS A/N! AND FOR THE LOVE OF MAVIS, _PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!_

Gray: Not again! *Redresses frantically*

Queen: So putting Gray's stripping habits aside, I want to talk about some serious stuff. First of all, I would like to explain rule #4, just cause it's kind of obscureish. Right after the Phantom Lord arc, when the entire Fairy Tail guild is working on rebuilding the guild hall, Juvia brings Gray an anonymous lunch in the shape of his face. Gray is relectulant to eat it so Erza eats at least part of it. Secondly for #8, I know it's kind of lame, but I had to include something comradish in the spirit of Fairy Tail. Thirdly, Natsu takes Gray's underwear in the very beginning of the anime/manga while Lucy is experiencing her first Fairy Tail brawl. Finally, I'm sorry for what I feel is the overall lameness of Gray's feature. I wanted to get this up because I'm trying to get myself motivated to write fanfics again instead of just browsing the archives. So yeah.

Gray: You talk too much.

Queen: SHUT UP GRAY! Can't you see that I'm trying to do an A/N here? Another thing, when you review (which I know you'll do because you're all wonderful people), can you tell me which character feature you liked the best and/or what was one of your favorite rules? I need genuine feedback people, because I don't want to put out un-funny rules or anything.

PLEASE REVIEW. I'm putting on imaginary puppy dog eyes.

Gray: Why would anyone respond to imaginary puppy dog eyes? It makes no sense.

Queen: That's it. Get out of my house.

Seriously, R&R please? I apologize for the long A/N.

-Queen of Narnia49


End file.
